LOGGING IN
by Professional Tsundere
Summary: A series of interactions within a new world where the daze never happens and it's just a bunch of angsty teenagers. Maybe someone dies.
1. Mysterious Link

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project and its derivative work belongs to JIN**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

 **RED HERO LOGGING IN**

 **APATHETIC GENIUS LOGGING IN**

 **RH:** hello! it's nice to meet you~

 **AG:** Hard to believe someone as cheerful as you would be on a site like this.

 **RH:** www you'd be surprised

 **RH:** so why do you want to die?

 **RH:** oh um im not one of those people thatll try to stop you though ehehe

 **RH:** im just really curious

 **RH:** you don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course!

 **AG:** No…

 **AG:** It's fine, guess I don't really know myself. I'd say it's because this world is such a bore, but that just sounds flat. What about you?

 **RH:** eh? oh well i don't know! that's why i ask people

 **RH:** a wise man once said that the best way to learn is through experience after all

 **AG:** How does that have anything to do with death?

 **RH:** ummmmm…

 **RH:** i don't know ヾ(´A｀)ノ

 **RH:** it just sounded smart

 **RH:** but do you really find the world boring?

 **AG:** Yes, it's the same thing every day. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep. On the days off from school I find myself mindlessly browsing the internet with nothing better to do.

* * *

Ayano's hands hesitated over the keyboard, mind mulling over the words that appeared on the screen.

"Hey nee-chan, whatcha doing?" Shuuya asked, sneaking up behind her.

With a shriek she hastily closing the web browser and spun the desk chair to face her youngest adopted sibling. "Shuuya, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry~" The sing song voice showing he wasn't actually. "But kaa-san was calling you for almost five minutes. Dinner's ready and everyone's getting hungry waiting for you~"

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" Turning off her computer, Ayano all but jumped out of the chair and raced Shuuya downstairs.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes for a reply that didn't come, Shintaro minimized the window and opened up a music synthesizer program only for the chat log to pop up again with a single line.

 **RED HERO LOGGED OUT**

"Guess I shouldn't expect much from other people. They'll only fail you in the end." Going back to the song he was creating, Shintaro placed his headphones over his ears and leaned back.

A knock came at his door over an hour later, barely heard over the nearly completed song. With a call telling the mystery intruder to enter the room he saved his progress and removed his headphones.

"Hey onii-chan, you missed dinner again today, okaa-san put some leftovers in the fridge for you." Shintaro's little sister, the up and coming idol Momo, said.

"'Kay, thanks."

"That's it? Geez you're really dumb! We're worried about you you know. You need to get out of this room for some reason other than school!"

"I've been busy is all, trying to get a new album written for you."

Sighing, Momo reached out to give her brother a loose hug.

"Besides the more work you get the more money we can get, meaning okaa-san can work less."

"Thanks onii-chan."


	2. Notes

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project and its derivative work belongs to JIN**

* * *

 **PRIVATE MESSAGE FROM [RED HERO]**

hey! sorry about cutting out on you the other day! my little brother barged into my room and I shut my laptop on reflex! ヾ(´A｀)ノ do you think we could chat again, maybe around 8pm JST?

 **[RESPOND] [DELETE]**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

 **RED HERO LOGGING IN**

 **APATHETIC GENIUS LOGGING IN**

 **RH:** hello kanshin!

 **AG:** Kanshin? How did you come up with that?

 **RH:** i'm glad you asked! you see i took the last two characters from 'apathetic' and gto kanshin!

 **RH:** got*

 **AG:** But 'interest'? Really?

 **RH:** more 'concern' actually because you're the only one who's taken me seriously

 **RH:** everyone else just tells me not to joke around or isn't actually here for the reason the chat room was created

 **AG:** I can guess why. But since you made a nickname for me I'm guessing you want me to return the favor?

 **RH:** only if you want to

 **AG:** How about Lady Red? You are a girl, right?

 **RH:** yep~ but what's the reasoning?

 **AG:** Well the 'red' in your handle for one, and death references are a given for where we are.

 **RH:** hmmm… okay! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **RH:** good job on the kuroshitsuji reference btw

 **AG:** Not that I don't like the nickname you gave me, but could you shorten it to just 'Shin'?

 **RH:** like 'heart' or 'mind' because of the 'genius' part?

 **AG:** Pettier, 'Shin' resembles my actual name. Well the romanji, not the kanji. It's easier to respond that way.

 **RH:** okay~ so i'll just copy the romanji onto a sticky note so i can just copy paste it!

 **AG:** Well I think I'm going to log off, it's getting late.

 **RH:** ehh? when did it get to 10! well i'll talk to you tomorrow then! same time?

 **AG:** Sure, why not.

* * *

"Tateyama-san, would you please try to focus on the lesson!" The teacher's reprimand startled Ayano out of her daydream.

"Y-yes sensei!" Looking at the board she tried to figure out where they were but quickly got lost. Math made her feel like tearing all her hair out on a good day, but when she was thinking of something else it was even worst. Maybe she could copy notes from the boy next to her? What was his name again, Kisa something?

Ayano tried to pay attention for a few more minutes before zoning out, her thoughts trailing away from school and back to her mysterious chat partner. They had said that they had 'shin' somewhere in their name, but didn't specify whether it was first of last, or even what placement. For all she knew it one of her classmates.

* * *

"I'm home!" Shintaro called, leaving his shoes by the door. He made his way into the dining room only to be assaulting by a ball of white fur. "W-what!?"

"You forgot to clean Tono's cage baka-nii! I had to do it when I got back from rehearsal," Momo moved the fidgeting Tono out of Shintaro's face and placed him on the floor, letting him scamper off somewhere in the apartment.

"Ahh, sorry. I'll remember to do it from now on."

"Not enough, you've have to do something for me in return!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to see my next show. You should bring a friend too; I have the tickets right here! Just ask if you need more," Taking the tickets to appease his sister, Shintaro excused himself to do homework and went to his room. Looking through his bag he noticed something missing.

"Huh, could have sworn… Right I lent them to the Tateyama girl."


	3. Concern

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project and its derivative work belongs to JIN**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

 **DECEIVING CAT LOGGING IN**

 **ENERGETIC DEER LOGGING IN**

 **DC:** hello mr deer, how are you today?

 **ED:** i got the info you wanted

 **DC:** great! so who is this mysterious person that makes nee-chan so happy?

 **ED:** you know i dont like using [ _PQ_ ] like this

 **ED:** why dont you just ask her yourself

 **DC:** because that's no fun~

 **ED:** this wont end well shuuya

 **DC:** i just want to protect nee-chan, don't you?

 **ED:** they go by the name [ _APATHETIC GENIUS_ ] but nee-san calls him [ _shin_ ]

 **ED:** they met using the [ _MYSTERIOUS LINK_ ] function

 **ED:** [ _AG_ ] doesnt hide his interested chat topics like onee-chan does so you can do the rest yourself

 **DC:** thanks~


End file.
